Tomica Hero Rescue Police
by TimX7
Summary: A army of biological experiments have declared war on all of humanity. In order to protect the civilians of Japan, the UFDA and law enforcement, create Rescue Police. Rescue Police must now protect Japan from Terror Attacks.


I don't own the Tomica Hero Series. I'm not making any money off of this. Got it?

**Title: Tomica Hero Rescue Police**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A army of biological experiments have declared war on all of humanity. In order to protect the civilians of Japan, the UFDA and law enforcement, create Rescue Police. Rescue Police must now protect Japan from Terror Attacks.**

**(Ken Takahashi)**

**Remember to never sit too close to your monitor.**

**(Ryusuke McKenzie)**

**Keep your computer monitor brightly lit.**

**(Ken Takahashi)**

**And when playing Rescue Police...**

**(Captain Gin and Ayane Souji)**

**Always play in a safe place!**

**Rescue Police then salutes the readers.**

**Opening: "Rescue Dream" by Rey**

**Case 01: Extinguish the Fires of Hate Rescue Police!**

_With Rescue Fire and Rescue Force on call in the Middle East, we have nobody to defend Japan from the Terror Attacks. These attacks have been plauging my country for the last three weeks. A group calling themselves Bio Terror, has held people hostages and even destroyed a few buildings. This will not stand! I, Supreme Commander Eiji Ishiguro, will find a new team to replace Rescue Fire and Rescue Force!_

It was all but a miracle, but Eiji got permission from the new Director of the UFDA, who was the former Supreme Commander. She has found three recruits and a captain to form this new team. Now Eiji had to monitor this new team's actions.

"Let's begin..." Eiji said over the main monitor. Receiving the video conference on the other end is a female captain of the United Fire Defense Agency, with silver dyed hair. Her name is Gin. That much is known about her. Her last name and much of her background remains a mystery. Behind her is the three members of Rescue Police, a UFDA law enforcement team, dedicated to protecting Japan from the threat of Bio Terror.

First there is Ryusuke McKenzie/Police-3, American-Japanese man, whose family from his mother's side have been trained ninjas for generations. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. By his side is his Partner Canine, Hi, a mechanical wolf.

Second is Ayane Souji, Police-2. She is a huge cat lover. Keeping a mother cat and her four kittens at Ayane's house. Beside here is Rey, a mechanical golden retriever, her Partner Canine.

Finally there is Ken Takahashi, Police-1. A very friendly and outgoing man. His dream is finally realized, to become a member of the UFDA. Not only that, but he's the leader of Rescue Police. His Partner Canine is a mechanical german shepard, named Denki.

"Thank you Captain Gin." Eiji said. "This is our enemy..."

The monitor showed a reanimated man in a Japanese government lab. The man is caucasion, with silver hair. Apparently he was dead bought brought back from the dead. The man uses his body as a weapon and kills the lab workers in the lab. Then security footage showed the man reanimate three others in another lab room. For a American Caucasion, the man used cybernetics to reanimate the American man. For a British female with red hair, plant DNA was used. Finally with a Iranian man, spider DNA was used.

The footage frightened Rerscue Police, but they weren't showing it. Eiji came back on the monitor.

"This is our new threat. They call themselves Bio Terror." Eiji said. "They're responsible for the most recent biological attacks in Japan."

---

Bio Terror's hideout, the very same underground lab that they were reanimated from. The leader, the old German man, is named Dr. Lucifer. The American is named Dr. Odin, the British named Dr. Persephone, and the Iranian is named Dr. Shiva.

"The DNA Copiers are ready." Lucifer told the Three Directors of Bio Terror. All three take their respective copiers. "Now go and destroy the world! You have better tools to destroy Japan! GO!"

The three left the labratory.

---

The Three Directors arrived at a oil factory. Where gasoline is made from the oil pumped on a offshore drilling site. Dr. Odin gets a idea from seeing the oild drums and unused pipes.

"I've got it!" Odin said. "I'll kick things off for Bio Terror!"

"Why do you get to do it!?" Persephone asked. "I'm the leader!"

"Because I called dibs!" Odin said aiming his Copier at the drums and pipes. "Observe!"

The copier scanned the pipes and oil drums, before creating the image of how the Bio Majin will look. "DNA SCAN COMPLETE! COPY!"

A organic version of the Majin is made and created in real life. The Majin is oil drums connected to form the body, with the pipes acting as limbs.

"Foreigners are the reason why Iran is under civil unrest!" the Oil Majin said in a Arabic accent. The Three Directors were flabbergasted.

"Great we've offended my country's supreme ruler!" Shiva said.

"How can you tell?" Persephone asked. Shiva glared at her, remembering where he was from. "Oh right, sorry."

'Time to destroy Japan for God!" Oil Majin started wrecking havoc all over the oil factory. causing fires with fireballs he shoots out of his arms, and causing the employees become trapped in the wreckage.

---

Alarms went off all over the Police Phoenix command room. Gin looked at the monitor and saw the devestation that the Oil Majin is causing.

"Rescue Police! Emergency dispatch!" she ordered. Rescue Police stopped what they were doing, and took their partner canines to the garage. There they quickly pulled out their Rescue Notebooks, personal PDA devices with touch screens, and equipped.

"Police-1 equip!"

"Police-2 equip!"

"Police-3 equip!"

The partner canines split into pieces of their partners' armor. Making the helmets out of the heads, front paws into the gloves, back paws into the boots and bodies into the chest armor. Each member also received a Rescue Baton, their standard side arm. The Rescue Baton's are in the shape of swords but with a stick like blade. They're non lethal of course.

Takeshi wears a black suit with purple armor. Ayane's is a black suit with blue armor. Finally Ryusuke's is a black suit and red armor.

Ayane's was different from the other two. Hers is a gunblade with a foldable blade. Ken's is a rapier sword and Ryusuke's is a tanto dagger. Ryusuke holds his baton backwards.

When they've been equipped, they each climb into their respective small vehicles. Ken drives a Nissan Fairlady Z police cruiser, called Chase-1. Ayane climbs onto a Sasuki Bandit police motorcycle, called Chase-2. Ryusuke then climbs into a armored Mitsubishi Police van, called Chase-3. All three small vehicles leave Police Phoenix, their sirens and lights blaring.

---

Firefighters and paramedics arrived and began rescuing the innocent people. Rescue Police arrives and confronts Oil Majin.

"More people to rebel against the Islamic Revolution!"

Rescue Police was flabbergasted to say the least. No one experienced anything like this.

"Islamic Revolution?" Ken asked. "What is going on here?"

"Does it think that it is that Iraian Supreme Ruler guy?" Ayane wondered.

"I think so." Ryusuke answered.

"Destroy them!" Oil Majin ordered and several monster cyborgs, Bioborgs, charged forth. Rescue Police used their Rescue Batons to fend them off.

---

"They're good..." Odin said. "But let's see them handle Oil Majin enhanced."

Persephone was with Shiva, placing a wet rag on his forehead. Seeing the butchery of his favorite and current Iranian leader.

"Please for the love of God! Make it stop!" Shiva exclaimed. "I'm going to remember this Odin!"

"Enhance!" Odin fires a dart from the copier at Oil Imagin. Enlarging Oil Majin and giving him flames to enhance his appearence.

"I'll deal with this!" Ken said. Then he pulls out his notebook and summons his large vehicle, the Heli Canine.

"HELI CANINE! START UP!" said Denki. Back in Police Phoenix, came a large attack helicopter. It pickes up Chase-1 with a magnet underneath. Once Chase-1 was inside. Ken places his notebook onto the steering wheel.

Heli Canine flies circles around Oil Majin, firing electric bolts from it's machine guns, and electrically charged missles.

"I'm going to run out of energy soon! I'm going to finish it!" Ken then set his notebooks touch pad to the Final Rescue.

"FINAL RESCUE! EXPLOSIVELY ARREST IT!" came the voice of Denki.

Ken lines up the crosshairs and a circle to lock on the target.

"TARGET LOCK!" Denki said.

"Thunder Missles!" Ken fires several missles charged with insane amounts of electricity. The missles explode on impact and electricute Oil Majin. But it's not over. The front part of Heli Canine opens up and Chase-1 is charged with electricity. Chase-1 is launched and finishes off the Oil Majin. When Chase-1 lands, Ken jumps out and strikes a victory pose.

"Explosively completed!"

---

Back at the labs, Shiva was chasing Odin around in circles, with his six scimitars.

"Come back here!" Shiva shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

Lucifer looked out the window of the lab director's office, now his office, and sighed.

"Rescue Police huh?" he said to himself. "I would've thought I didn't have any opposition. But this is just a simple obstecle to my ultimate goal... To create my half brothers world wide empire. A empire where intolerence and hate run those that are different."

He turns to a painting in his office. "Oh half brother... You'll return once more to see your Eternal Reich come into fruition..."

The painting he was looking at, was a painting of Adolf Hitler.

**Ending: "Moving Heart" by TRIPLANE**

**Next episode of Rescue Police: Ayane goes to see a young boy with cancer. However the Three Directors create a mutated strain of the cancer, leaving Rescue Police to force the mutated strain out of the boy's body.**

**Next Episode: Ayane! Save that young boy's life!**

**(Ken Takahashi)**

**Tomica Hero Rescue Police! Read Again!**


End file.
